Can't Stop Loving You
by Lanzer
Summary: Song fic inspired by Phil Collins song. AD/MM pairing.


Can't Stop Loving You.  
  
By Lanzer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Any harry potter characters or the song which is called 'Can't stop loving you' by Phil Collins.  
  
/ / / / / / Minerva McGonagall placed her last set of robes in her suitcase at closed it. Sighing, she took one last look around her office. I can't believe this is the last time I'll be in here. . . After 48 years of faithful service to Hogwarts, she was finally leaving.  
  
/ / / / / So you're leaving in the morning on the early train  
  
I could say everything's alright  
  
And I could pretend and say goodbye.  
  
/ / / / Albus' quill scratched along the parchment set in-front of him. He sighed and lay down the quill, re-reading what he had wrote.  
  
Teacher needed. Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry are seeking a fully qualified witch or wizard with teaching degree. Job involves teaching Transfigurations and Being Deputy to the headmaster.  
  
Adding the last finishing touches Albus stood up. As he stood, he caught sight of a book lying on one of the couches by the fire. He walked over to it and picked it up.  
  
'How to become an Animagus.'  
  
The book he had used to teach Minerva. . . / / / / Got your ticket  
  
Got your suitcase  
  
Got your leaving smile  
  
I could say that's the way it goes  
  
And I could pretend and you won't know  
  
That I was lying. / / / "Ready Min.?" Poppy Pomfrey stepped into Minerva's office.  
  
"Ready as I will ever be." Minerva minimized her suitcases and placing them in her pocket. Poppy Studied Minerva for a moment.  
  
"I can't believe your leaving."  
  
"Poppy we've been through this-"  
  
"I know but I still can't seem to take it in." Minerva sighed and turned to face the window. Out side she could see the Gryffindor Quidditch team practicing on the pitch. One of the things I will miss.  
  
"I just. . .need a change."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Poppy, I've been here over 45 years! Like I said I need a change." She turned to face her long-time friend. "I'm bored."  
  
/ / / / / / / / Cause I can't stop loving you  
  
No I can't stop loving you  
  
No I won't stop loving you  
  
Why should I? / / / / / / Albus stood on the castle's front steps contemplating on what had happened the last day or so. Minerva was leaving. And after 48 years he never had the guts to tell her. Tell her that he loved her. "Albus?" He turned around and there she stood. Train ticket in hand and travelling cloak around her shoulders. "Minerva." He replied shortly and turned away, trying to hide the tears that had started forming in his eye's. / / / / We took a taxi to the station, not a word was said  
  
And I saw you walk across the road  
  
For maybe the last time I don't know. / / / / "Well I guess this is it." Minerva sighed.  
  
The train station was practically empty, except one train. The one Minerva was catching back to London. "I guess so." Albus looked up. Minerva looked away immediately but Albus saw the tears leaking down her cheeks. "Minerva, I . . ." "Yes." She looked back at him. "Nothing." He stepped foreward and wrapped his arms around her. Minerva rested her head against his shoulder. "I'll miss you Albus." "And I will miss you." / / / / / / Feeling humble  
  
I heard a rumble  
  
On the railway track  
  
And when I hear that whistle blow  
  
I'll walk away and you won't know  
  
That I'll be crying. / / / / Albus walked back to Hogwarts. He had left the station quickly and left Minerva who was to catch her train in half an hour. She had been a little shocked to hear him say a short goodbye and watch just walk away. But he had to. He couldn't stop the tears pouring down the side of his face. / / / / / / Cause I can't stop loving you  
  
No I can't stop loving you  
  
No I won't stop loving you  
  
Why should I? / / / / / Albus climbed up the front steps to the castle and sighed. She was gone. The women he loved. What on earth was he going to do now . . . "ALBUS!" / / / / / / / Even try ..I'll always be here by your side  
  
Why, why, why ..I never wanted to say goodbye  
  
Why even try ..I'm always here if you change, change your mind. / / / / / / Minerva Cam running across the front lawn and stopped a few steps away from him. Her breathing was coming in ragged gasps and her face was damp with tears. "Albus-" / / / / So you 're leaving in the morning on the early train  
  
I could say everything's alright  
  
And I could pretend and say goodbye  
  
But that would be lying. "Minerva what are you doing here?" asked, to shocked to say anything else. "I couldn't do it! I just couldn't do it." "Do what?" "Leave you." / / / / Cause I can't stop loving you  
  
No I can't stop loving you  
  
No I won't stop loving you  
  
Why should I even try? / / / Albus Immediately stepped fore-ward and wrapped his arms around her and leaned in. Their lips made contact and they shared their first kiss and many following. When they broke apart Albus looked down at her with such lovingness Minerva couldn't help but sigh. "Albus" "Yes" "I love you." Albus smiled. "And I love you Minerva."  
  
/ / / AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! Probably the fluffiest piece I've written. Read and Review!!! ^-^ 


End file.
